The New Wrestler
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Seth Hamilton, a wrestling fan throughout his life has been offered the job of a life time, as he is accepted into the WWE. Watch his adventures in the WWE as he goes from the bottom to the top of this organization. OC requests are open. T for language and violence. M later if the OC gets into a relationship with a WWE Diva.
1. OC Creation Sheet

I decided to make an wrestling Fanfiction, I have a bunch of other stories that I work on, but this idea was one of my bests that I have had an idea for since I started writing Fanfiction, but I haven't had the time to write it, but now I do. The story is about a wrestler that debuts in the WWE and has a battle of his life trying to get to the top. Here are the OC's I have for this story, if you have any OC's that you would like to offer, here is the OC submission form.

Name:

Appearance:

Background (This includes things like Family that may have been in wrestling before, any organizations they have been in the past and where they were born):

Finisher's/Signature moves:

Personality:

Relationship to the main character:

Heel (Bad) or Face (Good) in WWE:

Now, here is the main character

Seth Hamilton He's been involved in wrestling all of his life; he watched the show as a kid, and decided to choose a career in wrestling. He was involved in his school's wrestling team and was known as the smartest and quickest wrestler. He later was trained in Texas Wrestling Academy and was trained by Shawn Michaels. He became a wrestler for NWA but was soon found by scouts and recommended to the WWE. That is where his story begins. His appearance is that he is 5'11 and weighs 210 pounds. He has jet black hair and usually wears jeans and a black skull shirt with a cross coming through its mouth. His signature move is a flying cross body and a specialized DDT, where he is behind the opponent and hooks his arm around his opponent's neck in a backwards DDT, but lifts him up first before the impact. His finisher is a triple power bomb before he lifts him into a fireman's carry and throws the opponent up before Seth drops on his back and lifts up his knees and the opponent comes crashing down with his stomach on Seth's knees. His personality is that he is rather kind and always wants to learn new things about wrestling, but his gimmick is that he is a hardcore maniac and would bring destruction to his opponent and the most hardcore of ways. In the ring he is a good guy who brings harm to his opponent to the crowd's enjoyment. He wants to bring back the hardcore days of wrestling.

The first chapter will be about his first meeting with the boss during The Royal Rumble, which before the actually Royal Rumble will be a Rookie's Royal Rumble, and the winner will not only receive a WWE contract, but will earn an Intercontinental Championship match, or an United States championship match at WrestleMania. Some rookies in the match will receive contracts but will have to earn title shot's like everyone else.


	2. Seth's Arrival

**(7:00 A.m., Location: Seth Hamilton's house.)**

"Ugh" Seth said as he had awoken from his comatose-like slumber. "That has to be the best sleep that I have had all week" He said as he stretched immensely hearing some of his bone's crackle.

"Today is the day that I join the biggest wrestling organization in history." He said as he indeed had been signed to the WWE, which stood for World Wrestling Entertainment, almost any kid and adult would at least know the name of WWE. And soon, he will be seen all around the world on television, Seth was both extremely nervous but extremely excited as well. Seth got out of his bed as he went to the restroom to get ready; he looked into the mirror to get a good look at himself. He had Jet Black long hair that stretched back to his neck area; exactly the same size as former WWE wrestler Edge. His teeth were extremely white and he had Ocean Blue eyes. He had a white skin tone, it wasn't tan like most wrestlers, but he didn't think that tanning was that important in appearance. He didn't look like Sheamus though.

"I can't wait." He said with a smile on his face as he took his keys as he walked out of his bedroom and walked downstairs to his living room which was pretty large in size, it was decorated with furniture and had some of his prizes on the wall. Over the years in various wrestling promotions, he had gained championship belts, and other certificates. His most well known achievement was the NWA World Heavyweight Championship that he won by defeating Colt Cabana in a 30 minute Iron Man match. He smiled at it as he took his keys and walked out of his house. He then went to his garage, and pressed a button on his keychain which mechanically brought the garage door up. Inside of the garage were various tools and his car, which was 2009 Silver Nissan Maxima. He opened the car door, inserted the key in and turned it, thus turning on the car. He got into his car and slowly went out of his driveway as he pressed the button on his keychain which closed the garage door once again. He smiled as he then proceeded to drive to the airport. His destination from there was Phoenix, Arizona where the PPV Royal Rumble 2013 was taking place. Seth had no idea what was going to happen upon arriving at the building, but he kept his composure and hoped for something good to happen.

**(6:00 P.M., Location: Phoenix, Arizona Airport.)**

Seth had gotten off his long and boring flight as he walked into the airport and looked for a driver holding up a sign Seth Hamilton. He looked and found the driver as he walked to him. The cab driver nodded as he led him to a limo as the driver drove him to the US Airways Center. Seth smiled as he walked into the doors. He looked around and saw a crowd of people, they didn't know, but eventually that crowd of people who didn't even want an autograph will be ramming down his door with mail and autograph offers. Seth shook his head as he slowly found the Off Limit to fans section of the building; he smiled greatly as he walked through the door. He was eventually stopped by two security guards.

"What is your name?" The guard said with an absolutely serious tone.

"My name is Seth Hamilton; I was signed to the WWE last week, and was asked to meet Mr. McMahon on this day." He said with a smile, as the guards looked to each other.

"Come with us sir." The other guard said as they walked, Seth followed behind them as they eventually made it to a door titled 'Mr. McMahon.' Seth had a look of nervousness in his eyes. "Don't worry, he is not as bad as they say he is" One of the guards lied to try to make him feel better.

"Thanks." He said as he stepped inside the door to see Mr. McMahon with a wicked smile across his face.

"Well, if it isn't Seth Hamilton, come take a seat." Mr. McMahon said pointing to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Seth took a seat nervously into the chair that was appointed to him.

"I have seen some of your previous matches and I must say that I'm a bit impressed with your skills as a wrestler, but being in the WWE is a huge step from what you are accustomed to, are you sure that you are ready to become a wrestler here in this large company." Mr. McMahon said with a very serious face.

"It might be a huge step, but my past experiences with various companies have taught me one thing, and that is to not be afraid of a higher rank, because it just means that you are improving yourself and that is just brilliant." He said with an eager smile.

"Good, then you have the determination that I have been looking for in a superstar, but I want to see if you have the talent for it. Tonight there will be a 6- Pac Elimination match to determine the number one contender to either the Intercontinental Championship or the United States Championship. The participants are all rookies like you. Now go get ready in the locker room." Mr. McMahon said with a smile.

"Wait, this means I'm a WWE superstar?" Seth asked.

"No, the 6-Pac Challenge has a bit of a rule in it. The first 3 eliminations will not receive a WWE contact. Try to stay alive." Mr. McMahon laughed as Seth walked out the door.

Seth walked to the locker room and opened the door. There were several WWE superstars that he has seen before. But Seth had an idea.

"Maybe I should do some scouting on the other rookies, just so I don't get eliminated too soon." He said as he looked around for the rookies and found a few guys who he didn't see before.

"Hey, are you a rookie too?" Seth heard a voice as he turned around to another rookie. He had brown skin and black short hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black biker jacket. He also had black jeans with a black belt and black Nikes.

"My name is Najmi Porche; I'm new here to the WWE as well." He said.

"Oh, my name is Seth Hamilton; I just had my meeting with Mr. McMahon." Seth said back.

"Yeah, he's a bit of an asshole, but I'm sure that he has a nice side as well. I just hope I'm not eliminated too early in that 6-Pac Challenge, I've been working too long for this opportunity." Najmi said.

"I plan to win that match, but the problem is that I don't know what I'm up against." Seth said.

"Win? That's going to be very hard. I know this might sound rude, but you are very small compared to most of the wrestlers." Najmi said trying not to be an asshole. Seth knew this was true, but Seth kept up with his small size by using a lot of submissions.

"Well Rey Mysterio is way smaller than me and he has beaten The Big Show before, so I know that I can win if I try my hardest." Seth said very determined.

"Well, that's a good attitude to have. I look forward to wrestling you in the ring" Najmi said as determined as Seth was.

"Well, all we can do is sit down and wait for our match I guess." Seth said as he turned to the TV as the show was opening. Najmi and Seth took a seat and watched the matches that followed.

**(Match 1: World Heavyweight Championship match Alberto Del Rio© Vs. The Big Show: Last Man Standing Match.)**

Najmi and Seth watched as the match went into absolute chaos, the match had extreme moments back and forth until Alberto Del Rio tied The Big Show's legs to the bottom rope, Seth and Najmi laughed for a very long time.

**(Match 2: Tag Team Championship match Team Hell No© Vs. Team Rhode Scholars.)**

Seth enjoyed the technical match, while Najmi was bored with the slow pace of the match. Daniel Bryan locked in the No Lock onto Damien Sandow as he tapped out.

**(Match 3: The Royal Rumble Match)**

Seth and Najmi cheered and booed when their favorite superstars and least favorite superstars were eliminated. When John Cena won the Royal Rumble, Seth booed the loudest, as he despised John Cena.

"Well I guess our match is up" Najmi said with a determined smile.

"Great, this is absolutely perfect." Seth said as they walked down to the backstage area that was right before the entrance, they had already gotten dressed for the match. Seth was wearing an Assassin's Creed looking jacket with Black Skulls on the back. His tights had Skulls and Crosses on them. Najmi was wearing a Biker's Jacket with no shirt, he wore pants instead of tights, and he looked like a badass black rocker.

"Well, I'm ready" Seth looked up with a determined smile.

***Well, this is it for the first chapter. I need some more OC's before I continue on with the story, I hope you enjoy the match to come.***


	3. Debut

**(8:45 Location: Backstage of the Entrance)**

Seth was nervous as he was bouncing on the walls, not literally.

"Najmi…are you nervous?" Seth said as he gulped.

"Of course I am dude, over the years that I have been a wrestler, every time I would face a large crowd of people, I would almost have a nervous breakdown, but as soon as I enter that ring and wrestle, that feeling goes away and replaces it with adrenaline" Najmi said with a smile. Seth's attitude changed from nervous to anxious in a second as he looked forward at the screen as the announcer was announcing the match. The bell rang.

"This bout is a 6-pac challenge match; here are the rules of this contest. Four of these selected men will be put on the outside of the apron while two wrestlers square off in the ring. One of the superstars in the ring can tag out at anytime in the match. Now onto the stipulation of this match, 6 rookies were signed into this match, the winner will receive a WWE contact and an opportunity to face either the Intercontinental Champion or the United States Champion at either Elimination Chamber or at WrestleMania. The first three to be eliminated from the bout will go home empty handed." The announcer said as one of the theme songs began playing.

**(Song: Living in a Dream – Finger Eleven)**

"Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, weighing at 230 Pounds, ACE!" The announcer said as a rookie came from the entrance, he had a white skin tone, brown long hair, and had green eyes. He was wearing a white pair of tights with black boots. He had no shirt on, but had long armbands like Jeff Hardy, except they were white. He walked down the ramp as he pointed to the audience. He hopped over the ring ropes and laid his back to the ring corner waiting for the next person.

**(Song: Awake and Alive – Skillet)**

"Introducing next from Baltimore, Maryland, weighing at 257 pounds, Johnny Williams!" The announcer said as another rookie came out. He had a Dark tan skin tone with black shaggy hair; he had black jeans on, with Silver/Gold Nikes. He came out looking very serious, as he went through the ring rope and leaned next to the corner.

**(Song: War Is the Answer – Five Finger Death Punch; Censored)**

Seth smiled as he ran up to the stairs to the Entrance. He waited for the announcers call.

"Introducing next from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 210 pounds, Seth Hamilton!" The announcer said as Seth put on a very psychotic happy face as he ran out the Entrance ramp. He walked down the ramp looking at everyone as happy as possible. He went through the ropes as he looked at the others with a face that looks like that Seth was about to kill them. He went to the ropes as he waited.

**(Song: Symphony of Destruction – Megadeth)**

"Introducing next from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 230 Pounds, Najmi Porche!" The announcer said as Najmi came out as serious as Johnny was, he came out like a biker wanting to fight any punk in his way. He got to the rope and before entering looked at the crowd with a cocky smile as he entered the ring, he slapped Seth's hand in respect as he went to the final corner.

"The four that have come out are the ones that will be in the corners. Let us meet the participants that will start off the bout" The Announcer said as another song played.

**(Song: I will not Bow Down – Breaking Benjamin)**

"Introducing next from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 220 Pounds, James Wright!" The announcer said as a familiar face that Seth had known previously arrived. It was his long time best friend Ken Wright. He had a white skin tone like Seth, and a Light brown Buzz cut, and was wearing a pair of black shorts with a red stripe running through the sides and a pair of converse. James walked down to the ring and entered slowly, he looked very excited to be in the contest. He looked around and did a peace sign to Seth. He then put his back to the rope and waited for the last person.

**(Song: Marilyn Manson: This is the New Shit – Censored)**

"Introducing last, from Blackpool, England. Weighing in at 208 pounds, Jack Delaney!" The announcer said as a very punkish rocker came out of the entrance way. He had a biker's jacket and was riding an Undertaker motorcycle. He came out through flames as he rode to the ring; he got off the bike and slid through the bottom rope. He got up to James's face and looked at him with a smile as he walked to his side of the rope.

No one was moving until the bell rung. Jack and James were circling around each other like sharks as Jack and James tied up in the center of the ring, James gained control with an headlock, but Jack soon countered it by pushing James back to the rope as Jack was gaining leverage to get out of the headlock, Jack smiled as he lifted James's arm and slapped him on the chest as James was dazed. Jack slowly moved him to the Johnny's turnbuckle as Jack slapped James's chest about four more times as he tagged in Johnny.

***Jack tagged in Johnny***

Johnny came in through the ropes and dragged James to the center of the ring as he put him in power bomb position, Johnny lifted him up but James countered it by using an hurricanrana, Johnny hung on to the ropes as he stood back up, but he turned around to a clothesline to the outside by James. James slowly recuperated as he went over and tagged in Seth.

***James tagged in Seth***

Seth smiled as he saw Johnny on the outside recuperating as Seth ran to the opposite rope to gain speed as he ran to the rope and did a suicide dive right to Johnny. Johnny was stunned as Seth dragged him back into the ring, Seth smiled as he got on the turnbuckle from the outside and attempted to do a flying elbow but Johnny moved out the way as Seth landed hard on the mat. Johnny went over and tagged in Ace.

***Johnny tagged in Ace***

Ace did a cocky smile as he went over to Seth, but Seth was indeed too smart and he did a front headlock on Ace and went to his back as he hooked Ace's leg, thus performing a roll-up.

"1, 2, 3!" The ref counted as Ace tried to attack Seth but the ref forced him to the outside.

***Seth eliminated Ace***

Seth smiled as Jack came back in and rushed to him. Seth quickly dodged him and quickly performed a sleeper hold. Jack was elbowing Seth in the stomach as Seth hooked his legs around Jack and sent him to the ground. Seth was choking his hardest as Jack couldn't take it and tapped out.

***Seth eliminated Jack***

James came in but Seth couldn't take it as he tagged in Najmi.

***Seth tagged in Najmi***

Najmi and James circled around each other as James went down and grabbed Najmi's legs as he performed a takedown. James circled around Najmi's body as grabbed his legs and attempted to do an Sharpshooter but was quickly rolled up by Najmi.

"1,2,3!" The ref counted as James was on the floor slamming his fist to the mat, he looked so depressed as he went out of the ring with his head down.

***Najmi eliminated James***

Johnny stalked behind Najmi as he kicked him in the back as he turned him around and lifted him up into a power bomb but turned it into an double knee backbreaker. Johnny covered him.

"1,2,3!" The ref counted as Najmi tried to shake Johnny's hand in respect but Johnny refused it.

***Johnny eliminated Najmi***

Najmi was a bit mad that Johnny didn't shake his hand as Najmi turned Johnny around and threw him at Seth as Seth turned Johnny around and hooked his neck like a reverse DDT, but lifted him slightly as he slammed him to the mat in a lift-up reverse DDT. Seth covered him.

"1,2,3!" The ref counted as Johnny was pissed.

***Seth eliminated Johnny***

"Here is your winner and # 1 Contender to the Intercontinental Championship or the United States championship, Seth Hamilton!" The announcer said as the ref raised his hand. Seth looked at the audience with a lit up face. He ran around the ring yelling "I DID IT!"

This was only just the beginning for Seth.

***Well there you go guys and gals. I hope you enjoyed it, there will be great things to come, and I'm glad that you are here to his journey of a lifetime***


	4. Promo?

*Instead of RAW being in Las Vegas for Raw, it will be held in Dallas, just so no one gets mad with the change.*

Seth finally decided to roll out of the ring and head to the back; he smiled to the audience with his head held up high. He finally went behind the entrance ramp as he saw some superstars cheering for him. He was a bit shy, so he headed over to the rookies that he had just faced off against. Jack and Ace had already left the arena in a pissed off state. James stayed as he walked over to Seth.

"Long time no see my friend." He said as he shaked Seth's hand.

"Man, I haven't seen you since my beginning years in the NWA. I'm sorry that I moved away a long time ago." Seth said. The past was a complicated one as Seth had moved to Texas. He joined the Texas Wrestling Academy and was trained by Shawn Michaels. He then went to NWA and saw James once again. But James had a controversial match which landed him outside the NWA. Seth had never seen James again after that.

"Yeah, I really missed you, but now I can't see you again. I'm no longer going to be a WWE superstar; I should just give up being a wrestler." James said in a brief state of depression, until Seth slapped him right across the cheek. James looked up at Seth with a very scared face.

"Listen man, you are a great wrestler, and if you told Vince that you would want to continue in this company, I am sure that he would give you something to start off with, as you climb to the top. Don't ever give up on your dreams." Seth said as serious as he can be. James nodded.

"Thanks Seth." James said as he walked off. Najmi and Johnny walked over.

"Well I guess that means that we are all wrestlers in the WWE then, but dude you have an opportunity at a championship, congrats man." Najmi said.

"Thanks Najmi, how about you Johnny?" Seth said to Johnny, but he was just giving off a glare as he walked past Seth. "What's his problem?" Seth asked.

"Don't mind him, hey let's go celebrate your victory." Najmi said with delight.

**(Time: 9:00 P.m., Place: Arizona Hotel)**

Seth shook his head as he rented a room at the hotel. He wanted to make the flight to the Dallas, where the next wrestling show RAW would be taking place, but Najmi wanted to party a bit more so Seth's flight plans were cancelled. Seth was still happy to make a friend in Najmi, but what he was thinking about was whether to fight for the Intercontinental Championship or the United States Championship, and whether to use it at Elimination Chamber, or WrestleMania. Seth thought real hard about the circumstances. Currently Antonio Cesara was the United States Champion and Wade Barrett was the Intercontinental Champion. Seth's speed would be a great factor against Cesara, but Seth had a dream to become the Intercontinental Champion as a kid. He wasn't going to chose yet, not until before Elimination Chamber, he smiled as he entered his Hotel room, which wasn't that bad looking considering that the room didn't cost that much, he slowly walked over to his bed and got into it, snuggling in his blanket as he drifted off to sleep.

**(Time: 7:00 A.M., Location: Hotel Room)**

Seth awoke from his slumber. Seth stretched widely as he got ready for his day. He brushed his teeth, showered, brushed his hair and got dressed as he took everything that he brought with him and walked out the door. He handed the hotel keys into the front desk as he departed to the airport. He got on the airplane to Dallas and fell back asleep on the chair.

**(Time: 4:00 P.M., Location: Dallas Airport)**

Seth smiled as he awoke from his sleep in the most uncomfortable of chairs. He stretched as some of his bones ached. He ignored it as he got off the plane, and went over to the people to get his bag. He then found his car outside the Dallas Airport where he had left it and got into his car. He drove to his house to get a few things and went to the American Airlines Center and found his way to the backstage area to see the WWE superstars and his friends once again. He wanted to see Vince and ask him what Seth was going to do tonight. Seth smiled as he knocked on the door and took a peak in.

"Oh hello Seth, what is it that you need?" Mr. McMahon said with a fake eager smile.

"I just came here to ask what I am going to do today." Seth asked anxious to know.

"Well tonight, you will be doing your first promo, and someone will probably ask for a match against you tonight." Mr. McMahon said.

"A Promo!?" Seth said with fright.

"It's where an-"Mr. McMahon was then interrupted.

"Mr. McMahon!? I don't know how to do a promo, I just arrived here in the WWE, and I might have a nervous breakdown in the middle of the ring!" Seth said rocking back and forth in his chair.

"I sense a little bit of stage fright in you, you didn't seem to have it during your last wrestling match?" Mr. McMahon said a little worried about his brand new superstar.

"That was different, it was a wrestling match, where you had to focus on your opponent and not the crowd, but a promo makes you look at the audience." Seth said worried.

"It's alright, when you get out to ringside, I am sure you will shine like you did in your last match." Mr. McMahon said trying to cheer him up, it would be a shame to make one of his superstars mess up in the middle of a promo and make his ratings drop.

"I hope that your right." Seth said as he left Vince's office.

**(Time: 7:00 P.M., Location: Raw)**

The show opened to a great response from the fans. Tonight was a special night as tonight's Raw is a Raw Roulette.

Vickie Guerrero was seen backstage with a wheel of superstars and a wheel of stipulations. She smiled sarcastically as CM Punk cut her off as he made his way to the ring.

CM Punk makes his way out to the ring and says this is day 435 of the historic championship reign of the modern era. He did not lose, he beat the Rock and retained his championship and says he is The Real People's Champion. Nobody else. Punk then calls the people cheaters just like Vince McMahon and The Rock. 434 days he was champion and didn't need anyone's help, he didn't need any restarts and Vince McMahon screwed him worse then Bret Hart in Montreal and calls last night the Phoenix Screwjob. Punk says in his world you don't get re-starts you don't get water breaks and he is here to crash the people's party. Vince McMahon comes out and Punk calls McMahon a thief, a cheater and a flesh peddling promoter. McMahon says he is going to produce a video which will prove Punk was complacent in a scheme with Paul Heyman involving The Shield and cuts Heyman off and says he and Heyman will have a chat a little later in the ring involving this video footage that could result in Heyman's termination.

The screen was shown back to Vickie who was still pissed about the cut-off. She kept her composure as she spinned the two boards as it landed on Antonio Cesara and Randy Orton. The match was a Special Guest Referee match with The Miz as ref.

**(Time: 8:15 P.M., Location: Backstage.)**

Seth and Najmi had gotten back together to watch the show once again. They did a high-five as they watched the show.

**(Match 1: Antonio Cesara vs. Randy Orton w/ The Miz as Special Guest Referee)**

Seth and Najmi were watching the match for a while until Antonio raked a thumb to the eye on Orton as he unloaded punches on him. The Miz pulled him off but got scolded. However, Randy Orton recovered and RKO'D Cesara, and got the pin. Seth and Najmi cheered.

The show went everywhere as Seth wasn't following any of it.

**(Match 3: Cody Rhodes vs. John Cena)**

Seth was paying attention to this one to prepare for a match with John Cena, as he wanted to face him really badly. After a while John Cena performed the Attitude Adjustment and pinned Cody Rhodes. Seth just looked on.

Cena takes the mic and says the way it sounds some people didn't pick him to win and any 29 superstar can come down and tell them how they should have won but there's one man standing in the ring that can say he won the Royal Rumble. Tossing Ryback over the top rope was an enormous step but that was the first one. The next step is choosing which champion to face at WrestleMania and this is his most difficult step. The choice for him becomes difficult because World Championship aside the man holding the championship going into WrestleMania will be CM Punk or The Rock. Punk's been impossible for Cena to beat and a true champion always finds a way to win and the past 6 times he has done just that. Then, there's The Rock. A man who he openly spoke about even before he returned because when he returned he wanted to make sure he made that challenge and for one year Cena opened up to the people and told them how he had to win that match and for one year he jousted with The Rock. Everything seemed perfect until April 1, WrestleMania 28. His once in a lifetime moment stolen. Everyone remembers who won and who lost. Cena lost and Rock won. So, does he choose the World Heavyweight Champion? Or one of the WWE Champion and he is not going to wait and announces his decision right now. Rock says on April 7, 2013 at MetLife Stadium and WrestleMania 29 he is challenging the WWE Champion and says both Punk and Rock are now marked men. The Shield then interrupts. And the numbers game catches up as it's a three on one attack on Cena by The Shield. Sheamus then runs out but the numbers game catches up to. Ryback then runs down and tosses Ambrose and Rollins out of the ring and its Reigns and Ryback but Rollins and Ambrose hold onto the ankles and throw Ryback into the steel steps and toss Sheamus into the ring post. Cena makes a short comeback but The Shield back on the attack and they deliver the Triple Powerbomb.

Seth looked on in complete bliss as John Cena was powerbombed through the table.

Seth was happy as it was his turn to go out and do his promo; he walked up to the backstage area and walked to the steps.

"I am ready." He said fully determined.


	5. Seth's Promo

**(Song: War Is the Answer – Five Finger Death Punch; Censored)**

Seth smiled as he walked out onto the entrance ramp. He gulped, as he was about to do the scarcest thing he has ever done as a pro-wrestler. He was about to do his first promo since…that day.

*Flashback*

Seth was in the NWA about to fight Colt Cabana for the NWA Championship, but his manager requested for him to do a promo to gain hype for the match. He grabbed the mic as he walked into the ring. He walked up to Colt Cabana with a serious expression and put the mic up to his mouth.

"You really think that you of all people can beat me. As I remember it, you even dressed up as a Mexican wrestler. You think that any of these people really care about a washed up superstar that's way past his time. The only thing that you've been known for is to have your name said on Raw by someone that's last name is Punk." Seth said in the mic as the crowd booed heavily. Back then; Seth was a very impressive heel. Later on in the match, while he was facing Colt Cabana. A fan entered the ring and hit him in the head with a chair, he was then arrested by security, but Colt Cabana pinned Seth to retain the title. After that night, Seth never wanted to do a promo again.

*Flashback end*

Seth sucked it up as he walked outside the entrance ramp and walked towards the ring. Unlike last night, the crowd was silent. They had no idea if Seth was a heel or a face. All they knew was that he won a match to become a wrestler in the WWE. He could hear some boos and some cheers from some people that were probably some people that actually bothered to watch independent wrestling. Some of those people probably knew about Seth prior to his debut. Seth was known throughout the independent circuit as 'The Neutral'. He was known by that name because he didn't care if it were a heel or a face, he would always compete with the same respect for that individual. Seth was also known as 'The Hardcore Rookie'. Due to his impressive showcase with weapons. So, he made his way to the ring and grabbed the microphone and placed it up to his face. He was about to speak but took one last look to the audience, he saw there eager faces as they expected him to talk. He didn't want to, but he began to speak into the microphone.

"My name is Seth Hamilton, last night I proved to myself and other people that I can perform at a decent level. I really did not expect to even be here in the WWE, I always thought that the independent circuit was the highest I would ever go, but alas I am here in the WWE in front of the biggest crowd I have ever seen in my life. Last night, I was able to block out ever single trace of the fans and focus on the task at hand. But right now, I find it very difficult to block out you guys because right now, I am talking to you guys. Back in, I don't even now how long. I was like one of you people, I would just watch and enjoy the incredible action known as sports entertainment, but now I am a full-fledged superstar and now it is your turn to watch. I look at you people know and remember back when I was a kid and watched various WWE superstars in the most awesome matches, but something does not feel right about the new generation of superstars. There is no longer that drive to become better, no determination to make the shows more entertaining, and no more hardcore action that made WWE to what it is today. There are currently two things on my agenda, make the WWE better and defeat any person who stands in my way to do that." Seth said to the crowd, he received very loud cheers.

"I can't say that I am the best wrestler in the world, but as long as I am breathing, I will make this place better! It is time to make a change, and I don't care who on this earth steps into the ring with me, I will always give it 100%, and I will always try my best to become victorious!" Seth yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered heavily.

"Now, tonight I came to this arena expecting a one on one match. And by my soul, I will get one! So, right now I want someone to get his ass out here and face me!" Seth yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered heavily.

**(Meat on the Table" by Jim Johnston)**

Ryback made his way to the ring as Seth looked on with a wide-eyed expression and waited. Ryback looked at him with the same look that he gave everyone which made Seth smile. Ryback entered the ring as he stared on at Seth with a hungry expression. Seth took of his assassin's creed jacket looking jacket and looked at Ryback with the same look which made Ryback smile. He knew that almost anyone would run away from Ryback, but he sensed that Seth was different. Seth put down the microphone as he got ready.

Josh Matthews received word from Vince McMahon on his ear piece and ran up to the ring with a mic.

"I have just received word from Mr. McMahon saying that this match is now a Street Fight match. Good luck!" He said as the crowd went silent for a minute as the camera got close to Seth Hamilton. They expected him to finally chicken out against Ryback, but they don't know how badly that Seth wanted a fight like this. He raised his hands up and yelled "Bring It On!". The crowd cheered heavily as Ryback smiled with eagerness to fight this superstar. The bell rang as it was on!

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be ready for Ryback Vs. Seth Hamilton the next chapter.*


	6. Ryback Vs Seth

_Previously__: Seth came out to do a promo, but remembered some of his past that could have ruined every single moment in his new career as a wrestler. When he got in the ring he talked about how he will never give up and will always try to make the WWE a better place and always gives it his all in every match. He then asks for a match as Ryback ran out to his challenge. Mr. McMahon told the announcer that the match would now be a street fight match. The fans thought that he would run away, but Seth accepted the challenge. Now, they are about to fight, will Seth come out on top? Or will the beast known as Ryback destroy him? Find out in this chapter of The New Wrestler!_

***Author's Note: I am going to start doing these at the beginning of every chapter. Please enjoy this match. ^-^*******

Seth looked on at the big man known as Ryback as he stood in the corner opposite of him. The bell had rung but Seth stood there carefully examining the man that he was about to fight. Seth knew that he was smaller in size and would easily be over-powered by this behemoth. Seth carefully walked away from the corner and slowly to the middle of the ring in his wrestling stance. Seth knew that there was only a few ways to take down an opponent that was larger in size. One way was to bring him down to his size was by taking down his knees and forcing him off his feet. He slowly walked up to Ryback as they did a grapple hold to each other. Ryback took the intuitive and headlocked Seth. Seth was able to shift his weight as he made it to the ropes. He was able to begin elbowing Ryback in the ribs until he let go of his head. Seth slid his way out and quickly dropkicked Ryback to the outside of the ring. Seth quickly got up to his feet as he looked over the rope to see where Ryback was. Ryback was on the ground making his way up to his knees. Seth looked around and held on to the ropes as Ryback made his way onto his feet. Seth smiled as he jumped over the ropes and performed a corkscrew suicide dive to the outside, however Ryback was able to catch Seth around the waist, he slowly began to lift up Seth as he place his arm around Seth's head and the other hand around his left leg. He then growled heavily as he got in position and began to fall backwards as he threw Seth to the concrete floor on his back.

Seth yelled in agony as he placed his hand on his back. He was in a state of intense pain as he tried to get up slowly. However Ryback was already back up as he slowly went over to Seth and picked him up by his hair and lifted him up to his feet. He knew that Seth was in a daze as he lifted him up in a Fireman's carry position. He set him down on his feet as he grabbed on to his arm and Irish whipped him to the steel steps, Seth managed to gain his composure and jump over it, landing into a small roll as he got up to his feet. Ryback was mad that he was able to counter it as he ran past the steps at him, however Seth was smart enough to do a dropkick to the steps as it hit Ryback's knee which caused him to hold it with one of his arms. Seth took this as an opportunity to do a quick move to get the big man off his feet again. He looked around and ran his fastest towards the steel steps; he then jumped onto the steel steps and jumped forward throwing out his elbow and hitting Ryback right in the face with it. Seth's momentum made Ryback fall back onto his back. Seth looked around and slid into the ring, he waited as he gained his fullest composure. After a while, Ryback finally got up to his feet and in a daze; rolled back into the ring.

Seth took this as an opportunity to do a high-impact move to get a quick victory over Ryback as he jumped onto the turnbuckle RVD style. He then set himself up to do one of his finishers. It was called "Shooting Star"; it was basically a shooting star press into a flying elbow. Seth looked around as he leaned backwards and did a shooting star press until he was still in midair with his feet almost touching the floor, he then threw his arm back hard as he threw it full-momentum into Ryback's face. The huge momentum caused him to fall to the floor. Seth went over to the almost-unconscious Ryback and lifted one of his legs and hooked the other.

"1! 2! AH!" The Referee was counting as the entire audience cheered with him. However Ryback managed to kick out with a 2 count. Seth was in disbelief as he looked at the referee with a doubting expression. The ref shook his head as he confirmed that it was a 2 count. It was to be expected that Ryback had the willpower to kick out of it. However, Seth just got madder as he got up and began to kick Ryback while he was on the ground. He then slid outside the ring and grabbed 2 chairs. He dropped one of them and raised his chair as high as it would go. He looked down at Ryback with anger as he was going to hit him with it. But Seth knew that it would be unfair and it wasn't like Seth to be unfair to his opponent. He waited for Ryback to get up as Seth went to the other chair and kicked it to him. Ryback looked at him with disbelief as he picked up the chair. They were both ready to hit each other with the steel chairs as they swung it full-force at each other.

Seth's chair and Ryback's chair collided with each other, however Ryback's force was too incredible. Seth's chair dropped as the chair came straight to Seth's head. Ryback went down to the ground and pinned him.

"1. !" The ref was counting as the entire audience was in awe. Seth had kicked out. He probably knew it would be the death of him, but he promised that he would do his best in every match. Ryback was about to strangle him, but Ryback heard a theme song.

(**"Special Op" ****by Jim Johnston)**

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns came down to the ring armed with steel chairs. Seth was still on the ground as Ryback looked at them with anger.

"We aren't here for you Ryback. We are here to give the rookie a warm welcome." Dean Ambrose said as the three surrounded the ring. Seth tried to crawl himself up as Ryback looked around at the three of them. The got up on the ring apron as the got into the ring. Ryback punched Reigns right off the apron, but Ambrose and Rollins started to beat up Ryback from behind. Seth made his way up as he picked up one of the chairs. Ambrose turned around to a chair shot right to the face. Rollins charged Seth but he got a steel chair to the face as well.

**(Song: Symphony of Destruction – Megadeth)**

Najmi ran out to the ring as he slid into it. Seth threw him a chair as he caught it. They defended themselves as The Shield tried to get in the ring, however Seth swung a chair right in Seth Rollin's face as he fell of the ring apron. The rest of The Shield got off the apron and ran off. Najmi clapped Seth's hand as he slid out of the ring. Seth looked at Ryback as he got up. The match was pretty much a restart from there.

Seth and Ryback surrounded each other as the locked-up center in the ring. Ryback let go and clotheslined Seth to the ground. He knew that Seth was tired as he lifted him up and picked him up in a Shell-Shock position. He was about to perform Shell Shock but Seth slid his way down off the shoulders of Ryback to behind him. He quickly locked his arm around the neck of Ryback and yelled. "Bring It On!" He then lifted Ryback up and slammed him on the mat, in a reverse DDT style. Seth went over and hooked the legs of Ryback and pinned him.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counted as the entire audience cheered as loud as they could. Seth couldn't even believe it as he laid back in the ring in absolute exhaustion. He actually beat Ryback. He couldn't believe it.

**Winner: Seth Hamilton.**

Seth managed his way up as he stood up. Ryback had gotten up as he walked over to Seth. He covered himself up expecting to be beaten senseless. But Ryback grabbed his arm and raised it into the air, in the ultimate show of respect. Seth smiled as he had the energy to yell "I DID IT!" He danced around the ring. He then finally slid out of the ring and headed to the back.


	7. Najmi's Match?

_Previously on The New Wrestler: Seth Hamilton went head to head with Ryback, showing off his determination in his match. When Ryback and Seth Hamilton were both on the ground, The Shield came down to the ring to show Seth a 'warm welcome'. However, Najmi came to the save as Seth got up. Najmi and Seth got The Shield to leave as the match restarted. Seth was able to pull out a victory against Ryback._

**Author's Note: Sorry, I have not been able to write much on this story. I was really busy working on some other stories that I just forgot this one. I will be writing on this story a bit more, but I will also be working on my other stories as well. This story is NOT dead.**

Seth Hamilton celebrated as he walked through the arena. Najmi came up to him. "Hey bro, awesome match." Najmi said with a smile.

"Thanks to you bro. It would've been a no contest if The Shield had their way. You are a real good friend man." Seth said with an even bigger smile.

"Well, I guess we should go see Vince McMahon. I don't know what I am going to do tonight; will you come with me bro?" Najmi asked.

"Sure man, I'll come." Seth said with a smile as they both walked backstage and walked to Vince's office. Najmi knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Vince said as Seth and Najmi walked in through the door.

"Well if it isn't my stars for the night. What you did to The Shield should bring in the ratings." Vince McMahon smiled.

"Thanks, just looking out for my friend. Hey Mr. McMahon, what am I going to do tonight?" Najmi asked.

"Well, Seth's match was right before the main event, so I really don't have a slot for you to have a match. But how does this sound, on Smackdown, you two will team up with a new rookie that I have selected and you three face off against The Shield in a 6-Man tag Elimination match?" Vince asked with a smile. Najmi and Seth's faces lit up at the sound of getting revenge for interrupting Seth's match.

"I am up for that Vince. The Shield has been messing with the WWE for a long time; it is time that they get theirs." Seth said with a smile.

"I shall inform your opponents and the rookie tonight. Now, leave my office." Vince McMahon said as Najmi and Seth nodded and walked out of the office.

"Awesome dude, we are going to be teaming up! Hey, want to watch the main event?" Najmi asked.

"Sure bro." Seth said with a smile as they went over to the Locker Room to watch the main event.

**(Dolph Ziggler & Chris Jericho vs. Team Hell No)**

Seth enjoyed the athleticism of Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho, but also liked the technical abilities and strength of Daniel Bryan and Kane. Seth enjoyed the match, the match ended when Kane hit Ziggler with a devastating clothesline.

Najmi and Seth smiled as they high-fived. However, what came next shocked them.

Vince McMahon came out to the ring and called out Paul Heyman. He also let everyone know that Punk had been escorted out of the building. Heyman finally made his way out to the ring and extended his hand. Vince asked the crowd if he should, and then shook it. Vince asks Heyman to hold the mic as he takes hand sanitizer and disinfects himself of cooties.

Vince asks if Heyman has ever had The Shield or Brad Maddox under contract. Heyman replied with a no. Vince asked if Paul Heyman if he has ever lied. Heyman went on a diatribe about how he has lied every day of his life, but tonight he is telling the truth. He told Vince that he'll be whatever he wants him to be so that he can keep his career. Vince asked the camera man for a close up of Heyman's face. He then asked the crowd a series of questions that don't turn out in Heyman's favor. Vince says that he had footage he would like to show, after which Heyman will be able to respond.

In the clip, Heyman is in a darkly lit area. He told the camera man to turn off the camera. Heyman talks about having Maddox do certain things in exchange for money. The problem is that Maddox always comes back for more. Heyman also cops to paying The Shield. Heyman told Brad to take his beating like a man. The onslaught commences.

Back in the ring, Heyman looked like he was just bowled over by a monsoon. The crowd chants "You Got Busted". Vince says that this is a personal performance review. Heyman claimed that it wasn't him in the video clip. He screams at the crowd to be quiet because his career is on the line. Heyman tells Vince that he knows what it is like to be set up. Heyman claims that it was an impersonator in the clip. Heyman swears that it wasn't him. The crowd is chanting for his head. Heyman tells Vince not to do this. Vince says he is going to have to wish Paul the best in his future endeavors. Vince is about to fire Heyman until

Brock Lesnar made his way down to the ring and makes sure Heyman is okay. Lesnar walks over to Vince and stares him down. Vince tells Lesnar not to do something that he will regret later on. Brock lifts McMahon up onto his shoulders and delivered an F5.

Seth and Najmi didn't know what to do…they had just lost their boss. Who was going to keep order around the locker room now?

"Oh…no." Seth said.

**Author's Note: Well, make sure to R&R!**


End file.
